


Friday Night

by Allbets



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Almost a date? Huntbastian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friday Night

Hunter can tell that Clarence likes Sebastian from the beginning. It does not run away from him on Day 1. Two weeks later it holds its tail upright and rubs itself against Sebastian's ankle. Four weeks later it climbs directly to the French boy’s chest at the sight of his open arms.

Sebastian showers the cat with expensive cat toys, shining accessories and anything a cat needs that money can buy, regardless Hunter's protests just like he always does. _Clarence has gotten itself a sugar daddy,_ Hunter thinks sarcastically when he does all the chores, like cleaning the cat’s litter pan and combing its hair. It only takes one month to set up a routine that Sebastian plays with Clarence and Hunter feeds it.

"This town is too lame that you can't even find a decent cat collar here." Sebastian complains on the phone, "Please, maman, next time you go Le Bon Marche, buy me a cat collar, it's for a white Persian cat. I'll send a picture right away, I trust your taste." He’ll never get bored from buying Clarence stuff.

 

When Hunter gets back to their dorm room after the swimming team training on Friday afternoon, Sebastian is holding Clarence at his chest with one hand while flicking on his phone with another hand, shirtless, a pair of comfy sweatpants. Apparently he just got out of a shower and his hair is fluffy and shining in a nature way without any products.

"Hey, Hunter, you come just at the time. I'm about to consult you," Sebastian gets closer and shows Hunter the pictures on his phone, "my mum sent five of those and I narrow down to two, which color do you prefer?" Hunter sees some cat collar picture on the phone but all he can think about is how good Sebastian smells. He smells like nice soap, and fresh grass, and Clarence... _Wait a minute, Clarence?_ Hunter inhales again, then he asks in disbelieve, "Did you just use Clarence's shampoo in the shower?"

Sebastian looks almost shy when Hunter asks this question, then he quickly puts himself together in his usual smug self and answers, "Yes, but in my defense, I bought that shampoo. And forget about my question, I'll take both for Clarence." He's slightly provoked by Hunter, but continues to elaborate more as he's getting a little self-conscious with Hunter's steady gaze, "My hair has never been this soft and shining. And it smells good. They must put something different in the cat shampoo. You wanna try it?"

Hunter nods and reaches out for Sebastian. He put his hand on the other's head and his fingers slightly runs over the scalp to feel the silky hair across under his palm before fists at the soft hair and drags the boy to his nose with just right strength.

This move completely catches Sebastian off guard and he follows Hunter's fist and almost bumps into Hunter's face. Sebastian regains the balance by supporting himself with one finger jabbed on hunter's chest, his phone still in the hand. He looks up into Hunter's eyes with just one kiss’s distance, and he smirks, "I mean, try the shampoo, not my hair, Hunter."

There is a moment, length of a breath, that Hunter is so drawn to this French boy that he just wants to kiss the boy on his hair. When Sebastian looks up, something starts stirring inside Hunter, his eyes lock at those mesmerizing pale green eyes, his lungs are full of the sweet scent of his hair and his body, and his fist clenches some strands of the soft hair that he won't let go.

Sebastian is further surprised that Hunter does not let go of his hair after he said that he meant the shampoo. His smirk begins to fade and his nose slightly twitches and his eyebrow arches a little in confusion. He frees his hand by tossing the phone to his bed and reaches Hunter's fist in his hair, while still holds Clarence at his chest. He gently yet firmly prises his hair from the other's fingers one by one without breaking the eye contact with the warbler captain and leads those fingers to his chest, put them on the cat, "Hold Clarence, I need to get changed."

Clarence must feel the tension between the two warblers and it uses a low-pitch meow to draw attention. Hunter reluctantly unclenches his fist as Sebastian guides his hand to the cat. He feels so tempted when he could almost touch the taller warbler's bear chest but rests his hand on Clarence instead. He then takes the cat with both hands and pets it. It always feels good to hold this little ball of fur, but he fails when trying to replicate the amazing feel of touching Sebastian's hair on the cat. "Where are you going?" The words slips out and Hunter realizes immediately how stupid he is to ask and what it would sound like to the other. _Friday night, Scandals. Hunter, why are you even asking?_

"Barney's." Sebastian seems too distracted by choosing the outfit to ponder over why Hunter ask this in first place.

"Where?" Hunter asks for reconfirmation. _Not Scandals. Is it a newly opened gay bar nearby?_

"Barney's. A restaurant. My father and I will have dinner there tonight." Sebastian answers absently while putting on his dress shirt. Then something seems crossed his mind and he turns Hunter, "Do you have plans tonight? You can come with me."

"Hmm...Wouldn’t it be intrusive?" Hunter frowns a little at the unexpected invitation.

"Definitely not. My father knew I have a roommate, a rare scholarship kid. You are the good influence he talks about." Sebastian grins with all his perfect white teeth, totally harmless and innocent.

Hunter knows that face and that grin, when Sebastian's plotting something, which is actually kind of cute in hunter's opinion. Somehow he cannot say no to that grin, "Fine."

"Good. Get dressed. Do you have a suit here?" Sebastian starts to work on his tie.

"Suits required? What a fancy place." Hunter goes to his closet and gets one charcoal grey suit as he notices the silver grey suit on Sebastian's bed.

Sebastian smiles at Hunter's choice and fastens his tie, "Yeah, finest steakhouse in town."

When Sebastian combs his hair right and returns from bathroom, Hunter has already dressed up. Sebastian blinks and gives a low whistle at the gorgeous six feet tall captain, "you look great in the suit."

"You are not half bad yourself." Hunter suppresses the urge to spit out more praises. He knows Sebastian knows how incredibly handsome he is and somehow he does not want to stroke the spoiled kid’s already enormous ego.

 

When they arrives at the restaurant at 7:30 PM, the little concern about getting over-dressed of Hunter is totally gone at the sight of the place. It’s in an old building with ornate facade and some metal plate at the entrance indicates it must be some historic resort. The interior is as spectacular as the outside, if not more. The all place smells elegant as well as expensive. The waiter greets at them and leads them to their table. Obviously Sebastian is a regular based on the way he’s been treated. Sebastian orders Perrier and Hunter goes with Smartwater.

“Too bad I can’t use my fake ID here, otherwise we can have some fine wine.”

“Water is fine. Besides, you need to drive.”

“Aha, never thought one day that I would become the designated driver for someone.” Sebastian winks at Hunter.

In five minutes Sebastian beckons at the waiter for ordering after he reads a text message on his phone.

“Shouldn’t we wait for your father?”

“He’s not coming. Order whatever you like, please, my father’s treat.”

Hunter feels kind of relief given that he’s not going to meet the state’s attorney, though he senses the disappointment of the boy cross the table for not meeting his father. He knows Sebastian was looking forward for the dinner; he’s been radiating an unusual enthusiasm all the way to the restaurant. Hunter takes a sip of the water and clears his throat, “I’m sorry your father…” Hunter leaves his sentence unfinished, at the sight of Sebastian making a gesture requiring mute. They both end up ordering the chef’s weekend special.

“So, how’s your swimming training today?”

“Seriously? Are we doing small talks now?”

“Humor me for a moment, Hunter.”

The small talk turns out to be quite good. Hunter openly rolls eyes at Sebastian’s brag about Paris and Sebastian ruthlessly makes sarcastic remarks about Hunter’s lifestyle in Colorado, however, they both find out that they can make the other one laugh so easily. Three hour seems too short for the dinner and at the end of dinner they’ve already made a decision to have a road trip together in the next Spring break.

 

On the way back to Dalton they listen to the hits on the ratio.

“Fuck, Marry, or Kill?” Hunter gets a little bored of the music and asks.

“Fuck Liam, kill the rest, marry no one.” Sebastian answers as the One Direction’s _Live While We’re Young_ is on.

“I thought you would fuck them all?” Hunter is little surprised that Sebastian only picks one.

“Fine. Fuck them all, as you wish.”

“I’d kill them all,” Hunter himself is surprised by the malice in his voice and he saves it by adding remarks in a joking tone, “I do not fuck guys and left alone marry them. Besides, I’m sure they will all die happily given they’ve been fucked by you.”

“Oh, Hunter…”Sebastian is about to taunt Hunter for sounding jealous, but he swallows it upon hearing the complete sentence, “Well, I take that as a compliment.”

“Have you decided your solo for regionals?” Hunter suddenly losses his interests in the small game and changes subject.

“This one could be an option.” Sebastian turns up the volume of radio, and hums with it, “Mmm… Let’s pretend it’s love, and never, never, never stop for anyone…”

“…Tonight let’s get some and live while we’re young.” Hunter joins along with Sebastian and the two voices blends marvelously.   

 

It is near midnight when they get back to Dalton. They keep the light off when they sneak in since it is already past the curfew. Hunter goes to shower while Sebastian decides to skip it. When Hunter gets out of shower, he sees Sebastian sitting in his bed, shirtless, covered by sheet, playing video game. The dim light from the screen reflects on his beautiful face, which makes the French boy seems so vulnerable and isolated in the dark. It draws Hunter to Sebastian’s bed and he sits down beside him. Sebastian does not say a word, just tosses another controller to the other. They play for a while till they win a battle in the game. “Thank you for the dinner.” Hunter finally breaks the silence when Sebastian puts the laptop and the controllers to the nightstand.

“You’re welcome. You should come with me next time,” Sebastian says carelessly, “My father won’t show up anyway.” Then he turns to Hunter, pulls him by taking his arm to stop him from leaving his bed. ”Stay, one more minute.” They both wait for seconds, giving time to their eyes to adjust to the darkness, till they can see the hazy outline of the other’s silhouette. Then Sebastian reaches out for Hunter, clenches his fist in the captain’s hair and drags him down to lay on the bed with him. “Told you this cat shampoo is great,” Sebastian puts a kiss on Hunter’s hair, “You smell good.”

"Is this what you do?"

"What I do?"

"Wine and dine them well, then coo them to bed?"

"No. Usually I just snap my finger and they will blow me."

Hunter can hear the smirk from Sebastian’s words and he can image the curves around the corner of Sebastian’s lips when he does that signature smirk. He signs in a sudden indescribable happiness before drags the French boy close and crashes his month on the other’s. This kiss is a mess, all tongues and teeth and both are panting heavily after they have to break for the air.  

"Now what?" Sebastian purrs.

"Now snap your finger."

Sebastian turns his head to face Hunter and looks into the other’s deep blue eyes. He’s sure that his pupils must be as dilated as Hunter’s. He smiles, raises his hand and snaps his finger in the air, seeing Hunter slowly sliding down, burying his head under the sheet, sexy as hell. He closes his eyes and parts his lips, moaning and arching and feeling those magical lips and hands that goes down from his chest to his stomach, intentionally avoids his hard-on, further goes down to his legs, and ankles. 

“Good night, Sebastian.” Hunter purrs as he slips out of the sheet at the feet of Sebastian.

“What the hell? … You unbelievable fucking tease.” Sebastian growls and sits up abruptly, turns on the lamp on the nightstand, and stares at Hunter with round eyes in disbelieve and frustration at the dramatic U-turn. “Come on, Hunter, you’ve been turned on just as much as I am.” Sebastian slightly squints his eyes and purrs in a seductive low tone as he notices the significant tent of Hunter’s boxers at his eyes’ height, knowing he’s not the only one screaming for sex, trying to coo Hunter back to his bed.

Hunter loves the cute round eyes of Sebastian when he’s obviously surprised and defeated by Hunter leaving him in bed, as much as the seductive bed-room eyes when he’s trying to persuade Hunter back to his bed. He smirks and says nothing, then he goes to the cat house at the corner and catches Clarence. He goes back to Sebastian and toss the cat on his bed, “You can have Clarence tonight.”

“Clarington, you know that one day I’m gonna fuck your not-even-remotely-bi-curious ass, right?” Sebastian reveals it as a plain fact other than a rhetorical question, while gazing after the biggest tease as he goes to his own bed.

“Until that day, patience, Smythe, patience.” Hunter answers while sliding into his own sheets, with a chuckle.

 


End file.
